ABCs of Eva and Ezekiel
by Upside down and on fire
Summary: Hi guys! I thought I'd do this for this couple since no one has yet. I hope you like it! Rated T just in case.


**Hi guys! I thought I'd do this for this couple since no one has yet. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Adorable**

She had to admit, the animals on his family's farm were adorable. Especially the pigs. So when he gave her a baby pig for her birthday, she was ecstatic. No guy could make her like that except Ezekiel.

**Beautiful**

He always called her beautiful. She didn't believe him until her older sister gave her some of her wardrobe when she moved out. She wore one of her old dresses passed down in her family that her sister gave to her on her prom night. Every guy at the prom checked her out at least once. A few guys got slaps to the face for a second look. Ezekiel was breathless. She believed him now.

**Claustrophobia**

She was claustrophobic. He figure that out when she accidentally locked herself in the bathroom. He didn't hear her pounding on the door but when he heard her screaming, he was to late, he had to get two walls, a window, and a door replaced. But he loved her anyway.

**Don't**

There were some don'ts of there relationship. Don't hold my hand, don't kiss me in public, don't embarrass yourself in public, and all of these were Eva's rules. And Ezekiel broke them anyway. She never got mad at him for it though because she could never hurt Ezekiel.

**E**

Both their names started with E. They never noticed until they saw a blog about their romance. They didn't care though. They liked each other for who they were.

**Fun**

They knew how to have fun in there own way. He would put a lamp shade on his head and mispronounce fun and she would exercise. They had lots of fun together over the years of them dating.

**Great**

He was a great kisser. She loved that about him. That's not the only reason that she liked him but it is one reason.

**Hate**

They both hated the same things. Books, sappy sad movies, etc. They managed to find things not in common with each other. She liked action flicks more and he was more a fan of nature documentaries. He liked video games and she liked the outdoors. They didn't care either way because of there feelings for each other.

**Idea**

Ezekiel got a good idea one night a few weeks before a date with Eva. He would propose to her. Lucky for him, she had the exact same idea.

**Joking**

They loved to play jokes on one another. One time Ezekiel tried to hide from Eva to make her think he was missing and he would jump out and scare her. He hid until she pretended to call the cops. Those were the jokes with them.

**Kneel**

They both kneeled at the exact same time to propose to each other. They ended up knocking heads and falling back onto there backs. When they sat up they saw the rings and kissed. That's what they loved about each other, they thought the same things.

**Leoplurodon**

Eva's favorite dinosaur was the leoplurodon. So was Ezekiel's. They shared a fascination for the prehistoric creature of the sea. They also had a fascination of the prehistoric world but mostly the leoplurodon fascinated them.

**Music**

They loved music. He loved country and she loved rock and roll. It's what kept them quiet sometimes. They hated silence though, so they would talk while music played. It's one of the many things they enjoyed doing together.

**News**

They hated watching the news. They hated it with every once of their being. It took a lot from Ezekiel to keep Eva from smashing the TV when they flipped pasted the news. But he liked try to hold Eva back so he liked to flip past the news.

**Oh**

They realized things about each other all the time. So they said oh a lot.

**Pregnant**

Ezekiel nearly died while Eva was pregnant. Especially when she let out the first scream of labor. He practically got his hand cut off because of lack of circulation when Eva had to squeeze his hand if she felt any pain. It was well worth it though. Their first two girls were great. A few months later Ezekiel had to deal with angry Eva during a second pregnancy. It was worth it for each other and their kids though.

**Quincy**

Quincy was the pig that Ezekiel gave Eva for her birthday. Eva loved to watched the girls play with him when their dad wasn't home. It was one of the quirk's of being a mom, watching your kids grow up.

**Rap**

They put things under raps, literately. They made a model mummy for a Halloween party. It was fun to put together, because no matter how much they tried, they couldn't not get paint on each other. They liked it though because they did it together.

**Snakes**

He hated snakes. His daughters wanted a pet snake. "How about a pet mouse?" he recommended. So, his daughters had pet mice.

**Ticks**

Ticks somehow got in one of there daughter's hair. They had no idea why. Maybe it way the next door neighbor's dog's?

**Up**

Things always looked up for them. No matter what went wrong, they always seemed to come out of it. I guess those were the ways.

**Viper**

A viper got into their house once. It didn't matter though, it left after it saw their pig. That's why they liked Quincy and the pig was even more reason for Eva liking Ezekiel.

**Water**

Water was plentiful where they lived. Ezekiel never understood that word when Eva used it. She loved that about him.

**Xerox**

They loved to copy things. They had seven copys of every drawing their girls ever drew. It was a little weird, but they liked it.

**Yin/Yang**

They loved the old yin/yang thing because some people saw them as that. Ezekiel was Yin and Eva was Yang. Of course, the last person to say that got a broken arm.

**Zero**

They thought that they had zero problems and that was the perfectness of their relationship. And why they loved each other.

* * *

**What did you guys think? No bad comments but I will take constructive criticism. 'Till next time!**

**-DJFan10000  
**


End file.
